One-dimensional (1D) barcodes have one-dimensional constitution including only numeric information of up to about 20 numbers in a horizontal direction. In order to overcome the limitation in data capacity of the 1D barcodes, two-dimensional (2D) barcodes were obtained by coding a large quantity of information, such as texts, numbers, and photos, as 2D high-density symbols in a small rectangle. For example, 1D barcodes represent numeric data of 13 to 14 digits, whereas 2D barcodes can contain data of 1000 characters or more. In addition, 2D barcodes can represent all foreign languages including the Korean language and graphic information including fingerprints.
Quick Response (QR) codes are the most frequently used 2D barcodes. Typical QR code scanners provide a QR code scan function only through a camera. Due to characteristics of a camera, QR codes scanned in a preview state are temporarily stored in a buffer and then deleted without being stored in a memory. More specifically, among a plurality of preview images temporarily stored in a buffer for a certain period of time, only the final preview image selected by a capture request using a camera shutter key is stored in a memory, and the preview images not captured although temporarily stored in the buffer for the certain period of time are deleted.
For example, when QR codes are scanned according to the related art, the QR codes are not stored in a memory. Therefore, in order to scan the same QR codes again next time, the QR codes have to be captured again in a preview state by activating a camera.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of providing information using a barcode and an electronic device thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.